


Unexpected

by foreverandeveralone



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, BAMF Spock, Established Relationship, Family, Innocent Jim, M/M, Protective Spock, Special Abilities, Sylar! Spock, dark!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandeveralone/pseuds/foreverandeveralone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadet Jim Kirk doesn't understand why everyone who is not nice to him always has bad consequences.</p><p>Basically, Jim doesn't know he is dating the Vulcan version of Sylar, who never forgives anyone who does bad things to his human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This features an innocent Jim and a very dark Spock, who has superpowers and seeks revenge on everyone who does bad things to his Jim. You are warned.
> 
> And by the way, for anyone who doesn't know who Sylar is, this is him
> 
>  

“Jim, is that you?” – Spock asked from where he was standing in the kitchen, preparing dinner when he heard the front door open.

“Yeah.” – Jim replied and Spock could detect a hint of frustration in his boyfriend’s voice. Dropping the knife, Spock quickly washed his hands before walking outside to the living room, where Jim just threw himself onto the couch, arms crossed in front of his chest, bag thrown carelessly on the floor.

“What is wrong?” – Spock asked as he sat down next to his blonde hair human, wrapping an arm around Jim’s shoulder. Immediately, Jim went into Spock’s embrace and buried his face in the Vulcan’s neck, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent and immediately felt a lot better. Much calmer. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist, which made the Vulcan squeezed on his shoulder.

“We got the results for our midterm back today.” – Jim mumbled into Spock’s neck.

“What class?” – Spock raised an eyebrow in question.

“Command 304.” – Jim sighed – “I scored the top grade, as usual.”

“I never doubted you would.” – Spock squeezed Jim’s shoulder once more, before frowning in confusion – “But that is supposed to be good news, is it not? Why are you upset?”

“There’s this guy in my class. Well, he’s in most of my class since he’s also in the Command track.” – Jim sighed again – “His name is Gary Mitchell. He scored the second highest results.”

Spock didn’t miss the way Jim said that name with such disdain and anger. He dropped his face and placed a kiss on Jim’s head, waiting silently for Jim to continue.

“That’s impressive, right? He’s good, like really good. Smart guy. I had thought of getting him to work with me once I get my own ship, but…” – Jim trailed off.

“What happened?” – Spock asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“He’s always second in class. In all the classes we take together, he’s always second to me. At first he acted as if he’s cool about it, and he approached me and made friends with me. We even studied together quite frequently. But then… I think he just got jealous.” – Jim sighed – “Then he stopped being my friend. Well, it’s not like I don’t have enough friends anyway. Who the fuck needs him?”

Spock was silent for a while before he spoke up.

“Jim… Are you upset because this Mitchell person stopped being your friend? Do you like him?”

Jim’s eyes opened wide as he could sense hints of distress coming from Spock through their contact. He liked the fact that the Vulcan never raised his shields around Jim, which let Jim know how Spock was feeling. He quickly sat up straight and looked Spock in the eye.

“No, Spock. Not what you think. I like him, well I used to, but not in that way. You know I’m fully committed to you. Besides, that asshole is no way as hot and his intelligence can never compare to yours.”

Spock raised an eyebrow in amusement, having been assured of Jim’s feelings for him.

“You call him ‘an asshole’ just because he stopped being your friend?”

Sighing again, Jim lied down, using Spock’s laps as a pillow and let the Vulcan ran his hands through his blonde hair in contentment.

“Nah. Just…” – Jim sighed again, this time in frustration – “I just found out recently that he’s been spreading rumors about me all through the Academy. That I’m a slut, I can’t be satiated, I sleep with the professors to get good grades. Like, today, after class, the Command 304 one, after the professor had left the classroom, he stood up and shouted at me, quite loudly, asking me how many times I slept with the professor to get this grade.” – Jim was getting angry – “I mean, what the fuck? Oh, and during lunch, I overheard him telling his jerk friends how I begged for him to fuck me and he refused because he’s ‘way out of my league’. Fucking unbelievable! Even the thought of it made me want to throw up right then and there!” – Jim continued, missing the way Spock became more and more tense – “I lost my appetite after overhearing that conversation.”

With that, Jim sat up and straddled Spock’s laps, cupping the Vulcan’s face and smashed their lips together in a fierce, hungry kiss.

“Take me.” – Jim whispered in between kisses – “Claim me. Remind me that I’m yours. Remind me I belong to the most amazing being in this universe and not that fucker who thinks way too highly of himself.”

“Jim…” – Spock tried to separate them, but Jim didn’t relent – “I think…” – he tried to say between kisses – “We should have dinner first, consider you did not have enough nutrition for lunch.”

“Later.” – Jim pressed them impossible closer – “I need you, right now. Please, Spock. I need you. Need to be reminded that I belong to you and no one else.”

Spock sighed into a kiss. He had never been able to refused Jim anything.

“Very well.” – he said before bringing his hands down to hold onto Jim’s ass. Grinning, Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist and let the Vulcan carry him into the bedroom with superior strength.

Yes, he belonged to Spock. No one else’s. Just Spock’s. Body, mind, heart and soul.

***

Gary Mitchell was whistling happily in front of the washroom mirror as he washed his hands. He just got out of his class, one of the only two classes he managed to score the top mark, since Jim Kirk wasn’t in these classes. Oh who cared, he still got the top result.

Talking about Jim Kirk, he snickered as he remembered the way Kirk threw away his lunch shortly after sitting down during lunch break yesterday. He had intentionally told his friends about that made-up story about Kirk begging to be fucked, louder than necessary, making sure Kirk could hear it. Thinking of the disgusted expression on Kirk’s face made him snicker harder. Now the whole Academy seemed to believe Kirk was actually a slut and would sleep with anyone.

Grinning, Gary bent down to wash his face, preparing for the next class. When he looked up, however, he noticed a Vulcan wearing black uniform standing right behind him. Startled, he immediately turned around, feeling his heart almost jumped out of his chest. When the fuck did the Vulcan get in here? The washroom was empty just moments ago and he didn’t hear the door open!

He was about to say hi to the professor when he noticed the Vulcan’s lips twitched upwards into a cold, dangerous smirk. And then, in a blink of an eye, the Vulcan’s hand was wrapped around his throat. Wide-eyed, Gary tried to claw at the Vulcan’s hand, trying to get it away, but the grip was as hard as iron. The dangerous, cold smirk never left the Vulcan’s face and that was all Gary could remember as blackness began to engulf him.

***

“Spock, did you hear what happened?” – Jim asked with a voice louder than usual as he bolted through the door of their apartment.

“What happened?” – Spock looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa, working on his PADD.

“Gary! He was in the hospital today! I heard he jumped out of the second floor washroom’s window and broke his arms and one leg. He’s been in a coma ever since! That’s what Bones told me! Apparently there was no sign of struggling or violence.” – Jim exclaimed, wide-eyed.

“Is that so?” – Spock raised an eyebrow before going back to his PADD – “I do not see why it has anything to do with me. Or you.”

“I know, just…” – Jim sighed before dropping on the couch next to his boyfriend – “It’s too sudden. Besides, I don’t like him, but not enough to hope something this bad would happen to him.”

“I am only relieved that he will not be able to spread rumor about you anymore.” – Spock said as he put down his PADD and tugged Jim into his arms – “Are you amenable to eating out tonight? Nyota has recommended this new restaurant that she believed it would be to your liking.”

“Sure.” – Jim smiled at Spock as he leaned forward for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim jolted awake with a loud gasp, and he felt some kind of wetness on his face. He brought his hand to his cheeks, only to find them soaked with tears.

Seconds later, the door slid open and Spock appeared, quickly approaching Jim.

“What is wrong, Jim? Why are you crying?”

Jim turned to regard his boyfriend, his eyes still a little red and unfocused.

“Where have you been? Why aren’t you in bed with me?”

“I do not need as much sleep as you do.” – Spock said softly as he took hold of Jim’s hands – “I believed it would be beneficial for you to get some extra sleep, as you stayed up late yesterday studying for your exam, so I went and prepare breakfast.”

Jim looked at Spock again before giving the Vulcan a watery smile and threw his arms around Spock’s neck, burying his face in the Vulcan’s shoulder. Spock quickly gathered Jim in his arms and moved onto the bed, practically pulling Jim into his laps and just held his human there.

“What is wrong?” – Spock asked softly, barely above a whisper – “Did you have a nightmare?”

Jim nodded slightly, face still buried in Spock’s neck. Spock made him feel so safe, so cherished, a feeling he had never experienced with anyone else before.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” – Spock said again – “I believe humans usually talk about their distress with their loved ones in order to ease it.”

“Are you saying you’re my loved one?” – Jim gave a slight chuckle.

“Am I not?” – Spock placed a kiss on top of Jim’s head.

“You are. Most certainly are.” – Jim let out a sigh – “My most loved one.”

“I know.” – Spock said, matter-of-factly, and Jim chuckled again – “Do you wish to talk about it?”

Jim let out another sigh, and remained silent for quite a while. Spock had believed Jim didn’t want to talk about it, and wasn’t going to push, but Jim spoke up after a while.

“My stepfather.”

“What about him?” – Spock asked, his voice sounding perfectly calm, a calmness he most certainly wasn’t feeling.

“He…” – Jim gulped – “He used to abuse me when I was a kid. Hit me with everything he could use… And most of it wasn’t even my fault… He just got drunk and hit me, or just because he liked it. I tried…tried to hide from him, tried not to make him mad, but still…”

“What is his name?” – Spock asked, making sure his voice remain calm.

“Frank... His name is Frank… He still lives on the farm back in Riverside… Which is supposed to be MY farm…”

“Do not worry, Jim.” – Spock held Jim closer to his chest – “You are safe here with me. I will not let any harm come to you. He will NEVER harm you again.”

“You’re so good to me.” – Jim muttered into Spock’s neck – “Of all the shitty things that have happened to me, you’re a miracle.”

“I am yours, Jim. Have been and always shall be.”

Burying his face deeper into Spock’s neck, Jim let out a sigh of contentment, and therefore…

He missed the smirk on Spock’s lips.

He didn’t know Spock made arrangements for one of his TAs to take over the class for him later that day as the Vulcan boarded a shuttle to Riverside, Iowa.

***

Frank opened the door to the house and walked in. He was in a good mood today as he made more money than usual. He was going to the bar and hopefully pick up some hot girl there, and he could call it a day.

He surely didn’t expect to see a Vulcan in black Starfleet uniform sitting calmly on the couch in the living room, working on his PADD.

“Who… Who the fuck are you?” – Frank asked, trying to keep his panic under control.

“I am a Starfleet Commander.” – the Vulcan in black uniform replied calmly, his eyes never left the PADD.

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE WHO YOU ARE!” – Frank replied in a loud voice – “What the fuck are you doing in my house?”

“It is funny how you just inquired after my identity, and claim to have no interest in it only seconds later.” – the Vulcan still didn’t even bother to look up – “And last time I checked, I am most certainly this house and this farm belongs to James Kirk and not you.”

“Are you his acquaintance?” – Frank asked, barely able to hide his rising panic. He quickly ran to the shelf where his rifle was located and picked it up, pointing at the Vulcan – “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR I’LL SHOOT!”

“I do, indeed, know James Kirk. I am his boyfriend.” – the Vulcan finally looked up, unfazed by the gun pointed at him, and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve always known he is a fucking faggot!”

“Do NOT speak of Jim in that manner.” – the Vulcan’s amused expression turned into a stern one as he gave Frank a hard glare.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” – Frank’s hands were shaking visibly.

The Vulcan only raised his eyebrow again and made no move to leave his current position.

So Frank shot.

And to his surprise (and horror), the bullet stopped in mid-air right in front of the Vulcan’s face, before dropping to the floor with an unmistakably clinking sound.

“What…” – But Frank didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as the rifle suddenly moved out of his grip and was thrown into a corner by some invisible force, while Frank himself was being lifted into the air, his back against the wall. He began to flail, trying to grab onto something, but couldn’t. His feet were moving frantically in mid-air.

“Lie detector.” – the Vulcan said calmly as he stood up and slowly approached Frank – “That is a convenient ability, is it not? It sure helps you a great deal. I am most certainly Jim had lied to you at some point in the past, which provoked you to hit him, but surely he did not lie that much, did he?”

Frank watched in horror as the Vulcan came to stand right in front of him.

“Only once. Yes, I can read your mind, if that is what you are wondering.” – the Vulcan said calmly – “Jim only lied to you once, and you abused him for the entire of his childhood?”

“Please.” – Frank croaked out – “Please, forgive me. Please.”

“Too bad. I am a Vulcan, and we are very protective of our mate. I need to make sure you will never do anything harmful to him again.”

“I won’t! I swear! I’ll get away from here! Please!” – Frank was begging frantically in panic.

“Sadly, I cannot.” – the Vulcan raised an eyebrow – “Lie detector is a very useful ability, and it will certainly help me protect Jim better in the future. So I need it from you.”

Frank’s eyes widen in horror as he watched the Vulcan held up his hand.

“You said you did not care about who I am. Well, you should have.” – a smirk appeared on the Vulcan’s lips – “Remember this: I am Spock of Vulcan.”

With that, the Vulcan moved his hand slightly.

And Frank screamed in agony as he felt his forehead being split apart.

***

Jim nodded dumbly as he tried to take in what the officers were telling him.

“That’s it, Mr. Kirk. I just want to inform you that the farm is yours, as it should have been. Please contact us if you have any further questions.”

Jim nodded again and saw the officers off before closing the door and slid down against it.

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, but he was snapped out of his unfocused state when strong arms moved him into a warm embrace that he had known too well. Jim relaxed against his boyfriend and let out a sigh.

“They say it’s an accident. He probably drank too much and fell down the cliff.” – Jim muttered.

“I find that I do not care about him, except for the fact that he will never be able to do any harm to you again. And that the farm is finally yours, as it should be from the start.” – Spock whispered into Jim’s hair.

“Even if he was still alive, with you here he would never be able to lay a hand on me.” – Jim grinned – “No one will.”

“That is true.” – Spock nodded.

“I am hungry.” – Jim pouted.

“Dinner is ready.” – Spock gave Jim a playful bite on his ears.

“You ruined me.” – Jim chuckled – “I’ll never be able to accept anyone else as my lover.”

“I most certainly prefer you not to, or I will have to kill them.” – Spock replied casually as he pulled Jim to his feet and into the dining room.

Jim laughed. And they said Vulcans didn’t have a sense of humor.


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says: the first time they officially meet.

Jim knew it was a bad idea from the start.

 

He had already said that he had an exam the next morning, but fucking Gary kept on insisting that Jim join him for his birthday party at the local bar. And Jim didn’t want to go, partly because he had to study but also because he didn’t really like those kinds of places but Gary was one of the few people actually made an effort to know him, and Jim thought the guy was nice, and fuck he had been asking Jim to come with him for days. And Jim didn’t have many friends to begin with, so he didn’t want to lose any.

 

So, finally, he reluctantly nodded.

 

Which turned out to be a very, very bad idea.

 

Because it wasn’t even Gary’s birthday, he just said that to make Jim agree to come with him. And that wasn’t the worst. When Jim appeared, Gary fucking put his arms around Jim’s waist and introduced Jim as his boyfriend. And when Jim’s eyes widened and raised his hands in denial, he fucking said to Jim “Don’t be shy, honey” and gave Jim a surprised kiss on the lips.

 

So Jim did the only thing that came to his mind.

 

He raised his leg and kneed Gary right in his crotch, making him drop to the floor with a loud cry before stomping out of the bar in anger and disgust.

 

 

***

 

Jim hurried to get home so that he had time to revise for his exam the next day. He was almost running when he reached a dark alley, and stopped. If he took the alley, it would shorten his trip considerably. In fact, he had taken this route multiple times, but it was in broad daylight. He had never taken the route during night time before.

 

Damn, the alley was really dark.

 

Jim glanced at his watched before sighing. Fuck it, he thought as he turned and entered the alley. If he ran, he would be out of the alley in a few minutes, so it should be okay, right?

 

So he ran.

 

But as he was about halfway through, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed onto his arm, turning him around. In a blink of an eye, 5 big, muscular men came out from nowhere and surrounded Jim at the middle.

 

“Errr…” – Jim glanced around at all of them before turning to face the one who just grabbed his arm – “What do you want?”

 

“It’s been a long time since we have such a pretty boy like you here, darling.” – the guy grinned as he bent down a little so that his eyes were at the same level with Jim’s as he brought his fingers up to trace Jim’s lips – “Yes, very pretty indeed.”

 

Feeling extremely disgusted, Jim’s reflex kicked in before his brain could catch up, and he brought his legs up right into that guy’s crotch, making him drop to the ground with a loud groan. Immediately the other 4 guys jumped in and forced Jim down onto the ground, and Jim might be a good fighter with combat training, but he certainly couldn’t fight against 5 big, muscular guys at the same time.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” – Jim shouted, beginning to feel panic – “Somebody! Help! Plea…” – but he was cut off as a hard punch was delivered right to the left of his face, making his head crash into the ground, making him feel dizzy and nauseous.

 

But then he could distantly feel that he was no longer restrained as the weight of the men were lifted from his body. And that he heard noises of something crashing into the nearby walls. But he could have been easily mistaken, as he quickly lost consciousness after that.

 

***

 

Jim blinked a few times as he began to regain consciousness. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to stare at white ceiling. Which didn’t look like the ceiling in his room. Weird, where was he then? Last thing Jim remembered was turning into that dark alley, and…

 

Jim quickly jolted upwards into a sitting position and quickly glanced around. Was he in a hospital? Was he… raped? But Jim didn’t feel any pain. Well, his head was still a little dizzy and the left side of his face was still stinging a little bit, but no pain from his… ass. And the room didn’t look like a hospital room either, more like a bedroom that was decorated pretty simply.

 

Suddenly the door slid open, and Jim quickly turned his head towards it, only for his eyes to land on someone he would never expect to see.

 

“Pro… Professor Spock?” – Jim’s eyes widened as he took in the Vulcan who just came in with a tray on his hand, containing a bowl of something hot and an apple.

 

“Ah, you are awake.” – the Vulcan said calmly as he approached Jim and laid the tray onto the nearby table before turning to regard Jim. His expression didn’t change one bit, but Jim felt as if he could see… what, warmth? Affection?

 

Yeah, he was just being delusional. There was just no way Professor Spock – perfect, hot, popular Professor Spock, who Jim had been having a crush on for a while – was interested in him that way.

 

“Is this your place?” – Jim asked as he glanced around.

 

“It is my apartment, yes.” – Spock said with a nod – “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, I actually feel okay now.” – Jim replied before turning to Spock – “Why am I in your apartment anyway?”

 

“I was walking by the alley when I heard your cry for help. A normal human would not have picked it up, but fortunately I am a Vulcan, and we have better hearings than humans.” – Spock said, his eyes never leaving Jim’s – “I came and fought them off of you before bringing you back here. I was about to bring you to Starfleet hospital, but you whispered ‘no hospital, please’ before losing consciousness, so I brought you back here instead because you did not sustain any severe injury.”

 

“But there were 5 of them!” – Jim exclaimed – “How…”

 

“I am a Vulcan, I have 3 times the strength of a regular human. And I was trained in combat, while they were not.” – Spock stated simply, and Jim had to pretend that Spock mentioning his Vulcan strength didn’t get Jim all hot.

 

“Oh, right… Oh well… Thanks, I guess.” – Jim said lamely, unable to convey his gratitude in words. But then his eyes went wide – “Oh my god, I have an exam this morning…”

 

“I already took care of it.” – Spock said calmly – “I contacted your professor and explained the situation, that you are injured and cannot take the exam today. He agreed to let you take it on a later date.”

 

“Oh, wow…” – Jim muttered, his gratitude growing – “Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome.” – Spock said lightly before turning and picked up the bowl and handed it to Jim – “Are you amenable to some soup?”

 

***

 

“Are you certain you can go home by yourself?” – Spock asked as he followed Jim to the door – “I have a car, I can take you home.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I live right in the student dormitory, I can walk home.” – Jim said as he put on his jacket – “It’s not far anyway, but thanks for the offer.”

 

Spock nodded and opened the door for Jim, and Jim nodded with another ‘thank you’ before walking out. But as he just stepped outside, Spock’s voice stopped him.

 

“Are you… free tomorrow evening?”

 

Jim turned around slowly, unable to believe his ears. And soon he was unable to believe his eyes as well because Spock’s ears were a little green.

  
Was Spock… blushing?

 

“I think I am, yeah. Why?” – Jim asked, unable to suppress the hope that was rising in his chest.

 

“I…” – Spock paused for a while before continuing – “I have 2 tickets to this classical music concert at the City Hall, but I do not have anyone to go with me. I hope you would like to… accompany me. The concert starts at 8 p.m., so I can pick you up and we can have dinner first, if you are amenable.”

 

Jim couldn’t help the grin that was spreading wide on his face.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

“Indeed, I am.” – Spock said, a little bit uncertainty in his voice – “If my advance is unwelcomed, I…”

 

“No, no!” – Jim immediately cut him off – “It is welcomed! Totally welcomed! And yeah, I’ll go with you tomorrow night.” – he answered with the brightest smile he could pull off.

 

“Indeed?” – Spock replied with a raised eyebrow, relief clear in his voice – “Then is it alright for me to pick you up at 6 tomorrow evening?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” – Jim replied, still grinning – “I’ll see you around, Professor.”

 

“Indeed, Cadet. Jim.” – Spock nodded and stood there watching, until Jim had disappeared inside the elevator with a wave and a bright smile, before going back into his apartment. He sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV, switching to the news channel.

 

_“An SUV crashed right through the railings of San Francisco Bay and fell into the water last night. All 5 men inside were drowned. Autopsy revealed that all of them had really high level of alcohol in their bodies at the time of the crash, so it could be concluded that it was just a terrible accident….”_

 

Spock turned the TV off and went inside his bedroom to prepare for his afternoon class, a small, dangerous smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’LL KILL THEM! I’LL FUCKING KILL THEM!” – Jim practically growled as he paced around the living room, hands in his hair – “You can’t pick up anything?” – He asked his husband / bond mate, who was sitting on the couch frowning at the PADD in his hands.

“Negative.” – Spock shook his head – “I believe they have injected him with some kind of telepathic inhibitor, muting our links with him. I cannot pick up anything from him, not at the moment.”

“Fuck!” – Jim swore at he began pacing around, faster than before – “THAT’S MY SON, YOU BASTARDS! I SWEAR, SPOCK, I’LL FUCKING KILL THEM WHEN I GET A HAND ON THEM! FUCK!”

“Jim, calm down.” – Spock said as he stood up and approached Jim – “I am certain he will be alright. He is extremely intelligent for someone at his age, he will be alright.”

“How can you be so sure?” – Jim asked as he immediately went into Spock’s arms and buried his face into his husband’s neck, inhaling sharply – “I swear to Surak if those bastards harm just a hair on his head I’ll kill them myself.”

“Me too, ashayam.” – Spock muttered as he buried his face into his t’hy’la’s hair.

***

Soren almost rolled his eyes, but he was a Vulcan (half Vulcan, but whatever), and Vulcans didn’t roll their eyes.

But seriously, did these guys have to set up the dining table right in front of him, where he was being chained to the wall? Were they trying to taunt him?

And they actually had to put the medicine cabinet in the same room.

This was almost too easy.

His kidnappers had thought he was just a kid, so they didn’t feel the need to leave someone behind to keep an eye on him. Which was their biggest mistake.

Soren turned towards the medicine cabinet and raised an eyebrow. Immediately, it opened and a small bottle of sleeping pills flew out from the cabinet towards him. The lid twisted on its own and opened when it came to a halt in mid-air right in front of his face. Soren peeked inside, and noticed that the pills were still… pills.

This wouldn’t do.

He frowned, and immediately, the pills were crushed into powder.

Satisfied, Soren raised his eyebrow again, and the bottle flew straight to the small sink nearby. The sink turned itself on, and the bottle flew directly under the running water, receiving a small amount of water. Then the lid was closed and bottle shook itself for a while, for the powder to dissolve completely, before flying back to the dining table and poured the solution all over the food. Soren made sure every dish was soaked with it, before letting the corner of his mouth twitch upwards slightly and putting the bottle back to its place.

Now, he just needed to wait.

Soon enough, his kidnappers came back inside and sat down at the table, began eating and talking loudly. They didn’t seem to notice anything strange about the food, so Soren was relieved. He relaxed himself against the wall, watching them consuming the food in amusement when one of them turned towards him.

“Hey, do you think the famous Captain Kirk will come for him?”

“The kid’s his only son.” – a big guy, who seemed like their leader, replied with a mouthful – “He will come. Directly into our traps. And we’ll kill them all.”

Soren’s eyes widened.

What?

“You sure it’s gonna work?” – another guy asked – “I heard Kirk’s husband, the Vulcan, was pretty scary when it comes to him and their son. Seriously, I’m still a little bit unsure about this. Everyone knows better than to mess with Vulcans.”

“Even Vulcans can’t do anything if it’s their children’s life at stake.” – the big guy brushed it off with a laugh – “Trust me, it’ll work perfectly.”

And that was enough for little Soren.

Nobody threatened his father and got away with it.

He scanned the room again, more carefully. These guys must have something…

Soren’s eyes widened as his eyes landed on a small bottle in the far corner of the counter on the other side. A bottle labeled “Arsenic”.

He felt his lips twitching upwards into a smirk, the kind of smirk that he had seen on his sa-mekh’s face before.

Perfect.

***

“Poisoned by arsenic.” – Bones shook his head as he pulled off his gloves and approached Jim – “That’s stupid. Why didn’t they notice there was arsenic in their food? Arsenic has a very distinguishable smell!”

“How the fuck do I know?” – Jim shrugged before casting a look at Soren, who was talking to Spock in the far corner of the room – “But I don’t care. I got my son back, so I don’t fucking care about them.”

Meanwhile, Spock and Soren were talking quietly in the corner, low enough for only the other to hear.

“I thought the plan was to make them fall asleep only?” – Spock raised an eyebrow at his son.

“They threatened to kill father when he comes.” – Soren replied casually, as if he was commenting on the weather.

“Indeed?” – Spock’s eyebrows shot into his hair.

“Yes.” – Soren nodded grimly – “So I changed the plan. When the last one fell asleep, I poured arsenic into their mouths. Nobody threatened father and got away with it, as you once told me.”

“Indeed, I did.” – Spock nodded – “You have done well, my son.”

Soren raised an eyebrow at his sa-mekh before both of them turned their attention to their blond-haired, blue-eyed treasure, who was approaching them with a bright smile. Jim stopped in front of his son and picked him up into his arm, nuzzling his hair.

“You doing okay, pumpkin?” – Jim asked affectionately.

“It is illogical to refer to me as a pumpkin, as I am a fully functional Vulcan – Human hybrid.” – Soren replied calmly, and Jim just laughed.

“Whatever, I’m just glad I got you back.”

Soren turned to his sa-mekh, and after receiving a slight nod from Spock, wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck.

“I missed you too, father.”

Jim’s hold on his son grew tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yeah, okay. I’ll think about it. Thanks for informing me, Bones.” – Jim said with a nod, and then he hung up with a sigh.

 

“Is there anything wrong?” – Spock asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Gary just woke up a few hours ago.” – Jim said as he looked up as his boyfriend – “Bones called me, since I asked him to inform me if there’s anything new to Gary’s condition. I know it’s not my fault, but somehow I still feel bad about it.” – Jim let out a deep sigh – “You… You don’t mind if I go and visit him, do you? He’s an asshole, sure, but he doesn’t deserve this.” – Jim asked, a little bit hesitant.

 

“It is only natural for you to, as you said, ‘feel bad about it’, Jim.” – Spock said as he sat down next to Jim, put an arm around Jim’s shoulder and squeezed slightly, and pulled him in to put a kiss on his forehead – “I am free tomorrow afternoon, do you wish for me to accompany you? If he knows you are already taken, perhaps he will stop with his attempts in spreading false rumors about you.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” – Jim smiled at Spock, and the Vulcan leaned in to give him a kiss.

 

***

 

Gary sat in his bio bed, trying to have some soup, but his hands couldn’t stop shaking. The images of the Vulcan instructor kept popping up in his head. The police had already approached him, trying to ask questions about his attacker, but he was still too unable to go through an interrogation, so they left, saying they would come back when he became more stable. But he didn’t think he could get stable again, not when the image of the Vulcan instructor that was able to lift him off the ground and throw him out of the window without even moving a single muscle on his body. Nobody was going to believe him anyway, they would think he was crazy and would probably send him into an asylum. Not to mention the Vulcan instructor – Spock - had a powerful background with a spotless record, while Gary himself had been caught a few times for DUI and other petty crimes.

 

They would definitely take Spock’s words over his. And who knew what the Vulcan was capable of? He could easily create fake evidence for himself.

 

“Mr. Mitchell, you have visitors.” – the nurse’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned his head around to see the nurse step aside to let his visitors in. At first, Gary frowned when he saw Jim Kirk enter. What the fuck was he doing here? But then his eyes widened as the second figure stepped through the door.

 

 

“Hey… Gary.” – Jim started, tentatively – “I… Uh, I’m here to see if you’re doing okay. Oh, and here’s my boyfriend, Spock.”

 

Boyfriend?

 

Everything suddenly clicked in Gary’s mind. It made sense now! Jim probably told Spock about everything Gary said to him, and that was why Spock did this to him!

 

Gary opened his mouth, about to say everything, telling Jim that Spock was the one that did this, that the Vulcan was a dangerous monster, when suddenly he felt his body tense involuntarily. He didn’t even have time to register what was happening to his own body when a low, stern voice could be heard in his head.

 

_“If you say anything about me to Jim, consider yourself dead, Mr. Mitchell.”_

 

And just as quickly as it happened, the voice disappeared and Gary’s body relaxed again. But Gary’s eyes only widened even more.

 

Because he was sure he had his eyes on Spock the whole time, and the Vulcan never once opened his mouth.

 

Closing his eyes, Gary gulped before breathing out, his voice tiny and extremely tired.

 

“I’m fine, but I’m really, really tired. Could you just leave, please?”

 

Jim’s eyes widened as he took a step forward – “Gary, I…”

 

“No, leave. Please.” – Gary shook his head before reaching for the bell next to his bed and pressed it. Immediately, the nurse walked in.

 

“Please show them out.” – he said to her, and she nodded before turning to Jim and Spock.

 

“I’m sorry, but the patient has requested you to leave.”

 

Nodding, Jim looked at Gary one more time before turning around to leave. Gary’s gaze followed them as they left the room, and just before Spock was out, he turned towards Gary and slightly quirked his lips upward.

 

***

 

Gary jolted awake, breathing heavily. It was it, that same dream again. Spock again, throwing him out of the window. However, this time, he threw Gary right into a pool full of hungry sharks. He had been having the same dream ever since he got out of the coma and just tried to sleep. But the thing he got thrown into changed every time. Once, he was thrown into a huge blender and was crushed to death. Another time, he was thrown into the middle of an elephant stampede and his skull was crushed to powder.

 

Fuck, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Then, a strange light from beside his bed caught his attention, and he turned his head, only to jump and almost fall out of his bed when he saw Spock sitting next to him, calmly typing away on his PADD. The Vulcan then looked up, and stared right into Gary’s face, and his lips slowly quirked upward into that same dangerous smirk.

 

“Are you… here to kill me?” – Gary asked with a shaking voice – “Finish… your job so that no one would find out about who you really are? What you’re capable of?”

 

“No, Mr. Mitchell.” – he could hear Spock’s voice, but the Vulcan’s mouth remained clothes, which freaked him out even further – “You only caused my Jim distress, but that level of distress was not high enough to guarantee death. However, I believe you have a good idea of what I am capable of, so I am here, as you say, to make sure no one else knows about me. So, I give you three options.”

“What… What are they?”

 

“One: You can continue to stay here and recover, and then go back to Starfleet Academy to continue your study. I can also block certain parts of your brain to stop the nightmares for you. However, you have to promise me that you will not tell a single soul about me. If you tell anyone about me, I will know, and I will come to you right away and make sure you endure the most painful death, beyond your imagination. Two: I give you a new identity and transportation for you to transfer to another area, where you will lead a completely different life. No one will be able to find you. To this world, Gary Mitchell simply disappeared. The condition is the same as the first choice: keep silent or be killed.”

 

“And what is the third one?” – Gary asked with a gulp.

 

“Same as option two, however I shall erase your memories and plant new ones as well. You will have no memories of this life, of me, of Jim, of Starfleet. You have been leading the life on your new identity ever since you were born.”

 

“I really don’t have any other choice, do I?” – Gary asked after a few moments of thinking everything through.

 

“One of the three choices, or you can pick number four: I can kill you right here, right now. The decision is yours.” – Spock replied, his eyes never wavered one bit.

 

Gary remained silent for a little while longer, thinking everything through carefully.

 

“I pick number two.” – Gary replied. He almost picked number 3, but then it would be no different from death. And he couldn’t stay here anymore.

 

The Vulcan nodded, before standing up and approached Gary, dropping the PADD he was holding onto Gary’s laps.

 

“This is your new identity.” – he said, before placing his three fingers onto Gary’s head, one on his temple, one on his cheek, and one on his chin – “Now close your eyes.”

 

Gary did.

 

And almost immediately, his mind went blank.

 

***

 

Spock sat down next to Jim in the cafeteria, where Jim was having a conversation with Bones. Bones only glanced at Spock before going back to the conversation.

 

“And just like that, he disappeared! Like completely vanished into thin air! The security cameras got nothing either! Like, that security tape for his room went black for almost 30 minutes, and when it went back on, he was gone! I don’t understand!”

 

“Are you talking about Gary Mitchell’s strange disappearance, Doctor?” – Spock asked calmly as he sipped his water.

 

“Who else?” – Bones grumbled – “The police are investigating, but I don’t think they’ll find anything. Same as when the kid was thrown out of that fucking window, police found nothing.”

 

“I wonder what happened to him…” – Jim said as he looked down onto his food, stabbing his spaghetti absent-mindedly.

 

“Stop thinking about him, Jim.” – Spock said, covering Jim’s hand with his own – “It does not concern you anymore. There is nothing you can do about it anyway.”

 

“Yeah.” – Jim said, looking up at Spock, suddenly feeling more relaxed with his boyfriend next to him – “You’re right.”

 

“You two, get a room!” – Bones scowled, and Jim laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim tightened his hold around his son’s middle as he sat on the Captain’s chair, his eyes (as well as everyone else on the bridge) were trained on the screen in front of them, which was showing the bridge of a Klingon ship. The Klingon captain was sitting on his chair, smirking at Jim, and next to him…

Was Spock. With his arms chained behind his back. As if that wasn’t enough, there were 2 more guards restraining him.

Who, for the past 2 hours, had been beating and torturing the Vulcan while the entire senior bridge crew watch helplessly.

When Jim realized what was about to happen, he tried to send his son to his room but Soren just simply shook his head and refused to go anywhere.

Jim could only sat there, hugging his son tightly and watched as his husband was beaten mercilessly. He knew Spock was tough, the toughest man he ever knew, but that didn’t mean his heart didn’t ache whenever Spock receive an extra blow to his face, or a kick to his stomach. Even right now, Jim was still staring at his husband’s face, and his heart ached painfully as he took in his husband’s beaten up face, with bruises everywhere, messed up hair, and split lips, and swelling eyes. He had to blink a few times to stop the tears from falling.

“So, Captain Kirk.” – the Klingon captain’s voice snapped Jim back out of his thoughts – “Do you agree to our terms? Just beam the medicine over and I’ll return your beloved husband.”

Jim gulped. They were on their way to deliver the medicine to the people of Alta, otherwise the flu would wipe out the entire planet. But of course this had to fucking happen. Spock was kidnapped by the Klingons at the Starbase where they were picking up the medicine, and now they were asking for the medicine as the ransom. Why they wanted it, Jim didn’t know, and much as he wanted to give them the medicine to get his husband back, he couldn’t. Spock would never forgive him if he did that, Jim just knew it.

“I don’t negotiate with you.” – Jim gritted through his teeth. He knew immediately that it was the right thing to do, as a corner of Spock’s mouth twitch upwards slightly in approval and understanding. It was barely there, but it was his husband, so Jim could see it clearly. And that made Jim feel even worse. The Klingons had injected Spock with telepathy inhibitor, so Jim couldn’t even reach out to his husband one last time.

“Very well then.” – the Klingon captain’s smirk never left his face as he waved a hand, and immediately the guards dragged Spock to kneel in front of him.

“Are you going to kill him?” – Jim forced the words out, and he felt the tension around him beginning to get worse.

“Kill him?” – the Klingon laughed – “Now where’s the fun in that? No, I’m not going to kill him. I’m going to RAPE him, and YOU ARE WATCHING, Captain Kirk.”

All the eyes immediately widened, including Spock. Apparently, the Vulcan himself didn’t even expect this to happen. Jim immediately stood up, shaking his head frantically.

“No. No. Don’t do that, please! DON’T DO THAT!”- Jim called out, feeling more hopeless than ever. The whole bridge crew also grew tense and kept their eyes to the screen, so none of them noticed that Soren had already slid off his father’s laps and was currently rolling his eyes.

Seriously, he felt kind of sorry for the poor Klingons. If there was one thing his sa-mekh would never tolerate, it would be rape.

So, little Soren looked up to the screen, and locked eyes with Spock. Since Jim was currently shouting at the Klingon captain, everybody else was also paying attention on him and nobody really paid any attention to Spock, so they didn’t notice when Spock gave Soren a slight nod.

Soren’s mouth twitched upwards a little bit, and with a flicker of his hand, the transmission was cut off abruptly.

Jim’s eyes widened as he immediately turned to Uhura.

“Lieutenant! What’s wrong with the transmission?” – Jim demanded, his voice much louder than necessary.

“I… I don’t know, sir!” – Uhura replied as her hands danced around the controls – “The ship’s system is still functioning properly, so I’m guessing the failure comes from the other ship.”

“FUCK! FUCK EVERYTHING!” – Jim screamed out loud helplessly as he fell back into his chair, pulling at his hair.

Everybody was so focused on their Captain that nobody really noticed Soren standing next to his father, his face a little grim. They thought the little Vulcan boy was worried for Spock, but in fact, Soren was actually feeling sorry for the Klingons.

Meanwhile, on the Klingon ship, the Klingon captain was also shouting, ordering to get the transmission resumed when Spock just shook his head and spoke up for the first time since he had been kidnapped.

“It is useless. This is my son’s doing, and unless you get a hold of him, you will never get the transmission to work again. Meaning you will never get it resumed.”

“Your son?” – the Klingon captain growled back – “That little Vulcan brat?”

Immediately, Spock’s eyes flashed, and the 2 Klingon guards that had been restraining him were lifted off the ground before being thrown across the bridge, crashing into the walls and fell unconscious. And then, he casually shrugged the chains off his body and slowly stood up, before turning to face the Klingon captain, and smirked when he saw the fear in the Klingon’s eyes (as well as everyone else in the crew).

“You kidnapped me, beat me up, and threatened to rape me, causing my bond mate distress. Moreover, you just called my son a brat.” – Spock said, his voice calm, however his eyes were flashing – “I think your fate is decided.”

***

“Captain, transmission has been resumed.” – Uhura said about an hour later – “The other ship is hailing us.”

“On screen, Lieutenant.” – Jim said, his hands gripping his chair tightly, preparing for the worst. However, he wasn’t expecting his bond mate to appear on screen, free of chains and guards. Though, Spock seemed to be standing in Engineering, and the area seemed heavily damaged.

Jim was about to ask what happened when Spock spoke up – “I will tell you the details later. But you need to beam me out as soon as possible, I do not think this ship will hold much longer.”

Snapped out of his daze, Jim nodded frantically before calling to Scotty.

“Scotty! Lock on to Spock’s signal, now!”

3 seconds later came Scotty’s reply – “Locked on, sir! About to beam the Commander out!”

Jim immediately scrambled to pick his son up and ran towards the transporter room as quick as possible. As soon as he got to the transporter room, he sighed in relief as he saw Spock had already appeared on the transporter pad, and he threw himself (and their son) at his husband, who immediately wrapped his arms around Jim and Soren. They stood like that for a few minutes before Scotty breathed out in relief.

“Wow, the other ship just exploded. Good timing, Commander!”

Jim only smiled at his husband before tugging Spock out of the room.

“Come. Let Bones check on you while you tell me everything that happened over there.”

“As you wish, Jim.” – Spock nodded and followed his bond mate out of the room. As they left the room, Spock nodded slightly (and discreetly) at Soren, who only nodded back.

“I am glad you are okay, sa-mekh.” – Soren said through their bond.

“There was nothing to worry about.” – Spock reassured his son.

***

“So, you’re telling me that” – Leonard McCoy asked incredulously as he ran his tricorder over Spock – “they didn’t chain you properly, so you managed to get free and escaped to Engineering, and then they chased you down there and they fired at you down there, damaging their own systems?”

“Essentially, yes.” – Spock nodded – “I managed to take out one of them and retrieved his communicator and contacted the Enterprise.”

“Huh.” – McCoy sighed – “So Klingons are kinda stupid after all.”

“Nah, Spock’s just too smart for them.” – Jim grinned at his husband, while Soren only rolled his eyes (discreetly of course) at his sa-mekh, making Spock raise an eyebrow.

Little brat, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

BOOM. CRASH.

The sound of something exploding and crashing down onto the ground could be heard from the living room. Soren’s jaw twitched, but his eyes remained closed. He was a Vulcan, he would not be bothered. He would continue to meditate in his own room. What was happening in the living room had nothing to do with him. He would…

BOOM. Another explosion.

CRASH. Another thing fell down to the floor.

Enough is enough.

Opening his eyes, Soren stood up, storming out of his bedroom and downstairs to the living room.

To say the house was a mess was a huge understatement.

Soren immediately held up both his hands, effectively halting the movements of the two figures in the middle of the room. Satisfied that his siblings could no longer move until he released them, Soren began assessing the damage done to the house. As his father had taught, no damage was done to the door or windows, so looking from the outside, the house remained perfectly fine. However, from the inside, it was a completely different story.

The curtains were completely torn to pieces, half of it was still sticking to the wall, burning slowly while the other half laid on the floor, completely drenched. The bookshelf was lying down on the floor, all the books soaking wet but Soren could still see that some of them had already burned more than half. The TV was completely destroyed in pieces, and there were also a lot of burn marks on the walls. Not to mention the walls and the floor were also completely wet.

Letting out a very human sigh, Soren dropped his hands, and as a result, his brother and sister also dropped to the floor with a loud thud. However, immediately, they stood up, turning to their big brother and yelled out loud “HE / SHE STARTED IT!” while still glaring sideways at each other.

“I do not have enough evidence as to who started the fight, nor do I care.” – Soren shook his head – “But you have to return the house to its normal state, or you are going to be in trouble. All three of us.”

“What trouble can we get into anyway?” – George mumbled – “It’s not like they’re going to find out that we completely destroyed the house while they’re going shopping, since we’ll be returning the house to its original state anyway.”

“Father may not find out, but if you two actually think that Sa-mekh will not know, then I regret to inform you that you have never been more wrong in your life.” – Soren said calmly, the corner of his mouth twitched just very slightly upwards when he saw his brother and sister looking at each other with dread in their eyes, gulping. – “And you had better get started now, otherwise you will not finish in time.”

“What’s the rush anyway?” – George rolled his eyes – “They only left a short while ago, surely they can’t be done that quickly, right?” – And as to prove his point, he turned to his sister, but she was having that distant look on her face when she was focusing on her hearing, before her eyes went wide.

“They’re already on their way home!” – Amanda yelled in panic.

“Great!” – George muttered as both of them started to restore everything back to its original state. But Soren sighed, because he knew that if he let the two of them do it on their own, they would never finish in time. Their powers had developed considerably, but still not enough, so they took every opportunity to practice, especially when they fought, hence the destruction of the house.

Shaking his head, Soren held up both of his hands.

***

“Kids, I’m home!” – Jim opened the door enthusiastically, and was greeted with the sight of his three children looking up from where they were sitting on the sofa, Soren in the middle of George and Amanda and was apparently helping them with their homework. Flashing them a grin, Jim picked up the grocery bags and headed towards the kitchen, unaware of what had happened because the twins (with Soren’s help), had done a very good job in restoring the place.

But apparently, it wasn’t good enough as only a few seconds later, Spock stepped through the door. And with just one look around the living room, the Vulcan already had a pretty good idea of what had happened when he and Jim went shopping. His eyes fell to his 3 children, only to find that none of them dared to look him in the eyes. Soren was closing his eyes, while George and Amanda were both staring at the floor, hands playing with the hem of their shirts.

“We shall talk about this later.” – Spock said sternly to the twins before he went into the kitchen to help Jim prepare dinner.

After their parents had left, Soren opened his eyes and glanced at his brother and sister. Both of them looked pretty worried because they know that even though Spock loved them, their sa-mekh had very strict rules about using powers when unnecessary. George was staring ahead, biting his lips while Amanda was trembling slightly.

Soren sighed. Why did he have to be the big brother again?

***

The knocking was tentative and slight, but with Soren’s sensitive Vulcan hearing, he could still hear it. He looked up from his homework and went to open the door to his room. To his surprise, George and Amanda were both standing on the other side of the door, looking down on the floor while fidgeting. They looked up when they heard the door open though, and after a while of staring at each other, when Soren raised his eyebrow and was about to ask the twins what they were doing there, they both moved forward and wrap their big brother in a tight hug.

“You asked Sa-mekh to let us go this time, didn’t you?” – Amanda muttered, and Soren felt the corner of his mouth twitch again. Right before Spock’s “talk” with the twins, Soren had sneaked in to see him in his study room and asked Spock not to be too strict on his siblings, but Spock didn’t promise anything so he still didn’t know how it went. But based on the twins’ reaction, it probably went well.

“What did sa-mekh say?” – Soren asked with his eyebrow raised.

“We’re grounded for a week, but that’s okay. Beats the increased workload anytime.” – George mumbled – “Thank you, big bro.”

Soren rolled his eyes, but he said nothing, just standing there and letting his brother and sister hug him.

***

“I wonder how much longer they’ll keep thinking that I don’t know what they do to the house.” – Jim snickered as he flopped down onto the bed next to his husband / bondmate, who immediately put the PADD away and wrapped Jim in a hug.

“Soren did not realize until he was 12, so I suppose it is the same for George and Amanda. Although, I have to admit, Soren has always behaved better than the twins.” – Spock muttered into Jim’s hair.

“Duh, Soren’s like a mini you, of course he’s proper.” – Jim rolled his eyes – “The twins though…”

“They are like you.” – Spock said matter-of-factly, his mouth twitched upwards into that smile he reserved only for his family.

“Hey!” – Jim laughed – “Are you saying that I misbehave often?”

“Indeed.” – Spock rolled on top of Jim – “And as a consequence, you shall be punished.”

“I agree.” – Jim smirked before pulling his husband down for a deep, heated kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

“This is stupid.” – George mumbled.

“Much as I hate him, I have to agree with him this time.” – Amanda nodded.

“I do not like this any better than both of you, believe me.” – Soren sighed, rubbing his temples – “But we only resolve to killing if it is absolutely necessary. Father has made it very clear.”

“But it would be much easier though!” – George whined – “We’re wasting so much time here! You know I could have done so many things already had we been home!”

“Like what? Playing video games?” – Amanda snorted.

“Exactly!” – George groaned – “Think of all the games I could have been playing! Instead, we’re stuck here for who knows how much longer!”

“Yeah.” – Amanda sighed – “I want to get out of here too Soren!”

“If any of you move, I will knock you out. And you both know I do not joke.” – Soren warned.

“Of all the special abilities we inherited from father, and teleportation is not one of them.” – George groaned.

“That is because father does not even know teleportation in the first place.” – Soren rolled his eyes – “Otherwise he would have gotten us out of here already.”

“If only we were immune to drugs and tranquilizers, we wouldn’t have been in this situation either.” – Amanda mumbled – “Oh well, a girl can wish, can’t she?”

“Sometimes I wish I were an only child.” – Soren sighed, burying his face in his hands.

“No you don’t. You love us.” – George grinned as he laid down on the floor, his head on his older brother’s lap.

“Against my better judgement.” – Soren mumbled, making Amanda giggle. But the moment was ruined when they heard footsteps approaching.

“Ugh, not again.” – Amanda groaned before raising her hands and clapping. Suddenly the footsteps stopped before whoever was approaching changed their direction and started moving away from the room they were in.

“Seriously, can I just get out there and burn them alive?” – she turned to her older brother and bat her eyelashes.

“You do know that only works on dad, right?” – George snickered from where he was still laying on the floor with his head on Soren’s lap.

“I know this may sound strange, but George can be correct sometimes.” – Soren said, ignoring George’s “hey!” – “Move towards the door and I will put you to sleep. And seeing that you have not shown interest in anyone yet, there will be no prince to wake you up.”

George burst into laughter, while Amanda glared at him.

“I hate you. Both of you.” – she groaned – “Why couldn’t they give me two sisters instead?”

Soren and George looked at each other for 2 seconds before they started to slowly move away from their sister.

***

“You guys need to stop getting abducted.” – Jim said as the whole family entered the kitchen – “I’m not kidding.”

“Well, it isn’t OUR fault that we have two famous and rich parents.” – George said, hopping onto one of the stools. – “Besides, we didn’t even have as much as a scratch on us. Stop worrying, dad. We’re fine.”

“I’m your dad, I’m allowed to be worried.” – Jim rolled his eyes – “Spock, your son’s being a smartass.”

“Why is that whenever they receive commendations, they are your children, but when they do something you do not approve of, they are mine?” – Spock asked with a raised eyebrow as he set the grocery bags onto the counter.

“Shut up, Spock.” – Jim glared as his husband before he turned around and started getting stuff out of the grocery bags to prepare for dinner.

“Have I told you that I love our family?” – Amanda turned to Soren, snickering.

“Against your better judgement?” – Soren raised an amused eyebrow.

“Yeah, against my better judgement.” – She sighed happily as she turned to look at her family again, where her father was helping her dad preparing dinner with George constantly whining “When is dinner ready?”

Smiling, Amanda walked towards her parents.

“Let me help you wash the tomatoes.”


End file.
